


Diamond in the Rough

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu was just having a bit of dinner the night before her duel with Masumi. Fate has strange ways of operating since she found herself sitting with none other than the fusion user herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "It took me longer than I expected to write this, but that was because I was pretty busy this week. I’m really excited for all of the duels including the Yuzu vs Masumi one coming up soon."

Yuzu couldn’t help but to think about Masumi. She couldn’t figure out why the other girl acted differently at the introduction of the tournament. Didn’t she remember what had happened the other day? It didn’t make much sense to her. Though a lot of things didn’t make sense recently anyways.

These thoughts plagued her as she made her way to a late dinner. She wasn’t at a very fancy place, but it was guaranteed to at least be good food. After all, this was the food provided to the competitors. Since she figured she should hurry back to her hotel room that she ended up sharing with Ayu, Yuzu grabbed a smaller meal for herself. It would be best for her to get a good night’s sleep for her duel tomorrow.

As the pink haired girl received her food, she noticed a certain gem-knight user out of the corner of her eye. Masumi was sitting at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. It was odd for the other two, Hokuto and Yaiba, to not be with her. However, there she was sitting alone. Yuzu still had many questions for the other girl, but she still wanted to avoid her. The black haired girl looked around her surroundings with disinterest. Yuzu tried to slip by her line of sight. It seemed to work for a moment, but Yuzu knew she had been caught when she saw all traces of apathy leave the other girl’s eyes. The pink haired girl stood frozen waiting for Masumi’s next move.

Once eye contact was established, neither dared to break it. The black haired girl appeared to be reading her eyes with great concentration. Yuzu had to resist the urge to fidget under her calculating gaze. However, in a moment the contact dissipated. Masumi pulled out a chair across from her own before returning to sit.Was that an invitation to join her? Yuzu gave the other girl a questioning look. The black haired girl simply rolled her eyes at the gesture. She waved her hand towards the other chair before saying,

”Sit down. You can join me.” Yuzu finally sat down and placed her food in front of Masumi’s. The pink haired girl waited a moment to start eating to let herself be comfortable enough to do so. She couldn’t tell if the silence was awkward or tense. Every time Yuzu tried to start up a conversation topic with the other girl, it ended in an instant with a blunt answer. Despite not having too much in common, she still felt a connection to the other girl. Still, this frustrated her to no end. With a sigh, the pink haired girl began to lean forward on the table.

The black haired girl soon began to inspect all of the features of the girl sitting across from her. Masumi looked from her clothes to her hair, even her soft looking skin. She stopped at the pink haired girl’s deep blue eyes. Just one glance into her eyes, and Masumi couldn’t bring herself to look anywhere else. Without glancing away she began to speak,

”Your eyes are much more intense, despite them being so dull and clouded before.” It was an unusual thing for someone to say, but the pink haired girl could tell that she meant every word of it. Yuzu herself got caught up in the other girl’s gaze. It was as if they were looking into each other’s souls.

In that moment, the pink haired girl made up her mind. She wanted to be even closer to Masumi. She closed the distance more and more between them. Yuzu soon closed her eyes and placed a slow kiss on the other’s lips. The black haired girl didn’t hesitate for even a moment before kissing her back. They felt a magnetic connection to each other that neither was able to explain. Both could still feel that connection to each other even as their lips parted. All logic was discarded to make any sense of what had just occurred. Minutes passed without notice. Everything around them seemed to take on a dream-like feeling.

”Yuzu? What are you still doing here so late?” Yuya’s voice destroyed the atmosphere in an instant. He appeared to be both worried and slightly annoyed. Though she was somewhat annoyed as well at his interruption. She did understand why he was worried and acknowledged it.

”Sorry, Yuya. I ended up spending more time here than I expected.” She was far from lying. Yuzu does feel a little bad about making him worry about her. After all, she had experienced that feeling many times in the past. However, that certainly didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed. The pink haired girl still wanted to spend time with Masumi. “Go on ahead. I’ll be leaving soon, so don’t worry.”He hesitated for a moment. Soon he reluctantly agreed. Yuya walked away leaving the two girls alone once more. Yuzu looked on as he exited the door until her attention was brought back to the girl in front of her. The black haired girl stood up from her seat.

”I should be leaving as well. Hokuto and Yaiba are most likely looking for me now, but we’ll meet tomorrow anyways.” With that the other girl gathered her belongings and pushed in her own chair. She seemed sad to go, but still turned and walked in the other direction. Yuzu could only stare on as she made her way out. She didn’t stop looking until the other girl completely left her sight.

Sighing at the absence of the black haired girl, Yuzu herself began to walk back to the hotel slowly. It wasn’t actually very far, but there was a nice view of the night sky that compelled the pink haired girl to appreciate it. It helped her to relax. Though she soon realized she was actually pretty tired.

Upon reaching the hotel, Yuzu walked directly to the location of her room. All she wanted to do now, was to relax before she went to bed. The only obstacle between her and her bed was a locked door that she opened with ease. Soon the pink haired girl entered the room she shared with Ayu who was most likely asleep already.

What she didn’t expect to find was Sora sitting at the table comfortably as if he owned the place. Spread across the table were a bunch of cards that must have belonged to the boy making himself at home. Sora must have been preparing for his own match. Still, his reason for being in Yuzu’s room escaped her entirely. Why isn’t he in his own room?

The pink haired girl quickly discarded those thoughts. Yuzu noticed a well wrapped box sitting among the mess of cards. Was this Ayu’s or Sora’s? The answer became clear soon. As she approached the object, she realized it was actually addressed to her. A million ideas regarding it popped into her head. It could have been almost anything.Sora only looked up to see her remove the box from the table he sat at. He gave her a knowing glance before returning his focus once again to his cards. This made the mystery of this box to be even more enticing than previously. She now really wanted to know what it was.

Yuzu carefully removed the top, taking care not to damage the contents of it. Also, she didn’t want to dare ruin the well crafted wrapping. She was struck by awe upon viewing the inside of the gift. It was a necklace in the shape of a music note. The music note sparkled even in the dull light of the hotel room. The pink haired girl however couldn’t identify what type of gem was used to make it. It was a lighter pink color. It took Yuzu a moment to notice the note that was placed below the necklace in the box. She put the necklace down for a moment to pick up the paper and read what it said.

”I hope you’ll wear this for me. I want you to have this since we really connected tonight. If you’re wondering, it was created with morganite.” Masumi’s name was signed at the end of it. This gift really was beautiful, though. It was obvious the other girl put a lot of effort into it.

Yuzu fastened the jewelery around her neck. It almost seemed to inspire an energy similar to love inside her. She wanted to treasure this gift. The pink haired girl made a decision to wear it on a regular basis. It’s certainly a plus that it just so happens to match her wardrobe. She gently grasped the charm in her hand and lightly ran her thumb over the charm of the necklace. Thoughts of Masumi flooded her mind without rest. Though they may be rivals when they duel, they are something more amazing any other time. No matter what happens in their duel tomorrow, Yuzu wants to still have Masumi as someone important in her life.


End file.
